I Hate Being Haunted
by RinzASin
Summary: A.U:Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lived in a beautiful mansion, until it burned down along with their parents. When a young girl dies hating Inuyasha, how will this change his life? Especially since she's bound to him as a spirit for all eternity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I know I should be finishing my other story…but I had this idea and I just HAD to start a new story. So I don't own shit and that's 'bout it.

WARNING: Some Sesshomaru OOC because I decided to make it a tad brotherly! (I am a yaoi fan after all wink) And I have weird borders between scenes in every chappie. For example, you get to meet my cat Kitty!

**P**

**l**

**o**

**t**

**T**

**w**

**i**

**s**

**t**

**s**

**Y**

**U**

**M**

Chapter 1: This Fuckin' Sucks

"Goddamn it Sesshomaru! Why the fuck do we have to move in with our effin' wrinkly old grandma? I'm old enough to live on my own!"

"Yeah, but you can't pay for it."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I know."

"Just answer it!"

"You know the answer idiot."

"No I don't."

"Were you paying attention to me AT ALL during the investigation?"

"What do you think?"

"Kaede is the only thing we have left. Our parents left us NOTHING so we have nowhere else to go. If you get close enough to our grandmother, we can maybe make it into her will."

"Wait…why do I have to get close to her?"

"'Cause you're the little puppy dog with no life."

"I wish I didn't have to live with you."

"Live on the streets for all I care."

"I would like to more than anything, but it just so happens that without me, you'll be nothing!"

"You're just sleep-deprived. So just get in the car."

"Fuck you! I want to drive!"

"Shut-up."

"It's my car! See? It even has my name on the license plate! INUYASHA."

"Yeah but where is your license?"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"Hey! It's not my fault that our fucking house caught fire! I don't even know how it happened!"

"Look, shut up half breed and get in the car before I slice your head off."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"I hate you."

"Likewise."

The white haired hanyou, apparently named Inuyasha, got into the passenger side of the white jeep. Grumbling about something about brothers and their quarrels, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's full demon brother got on the driver's side and put the keys in the ignition. Inuyasha slumped down in his seat and stared out the window as the car pulled out of the driveway. He looked at his old mansion, the one that was now ashes. The beautiful mansion that once had butlers and maids waiting at your every hand and foot. There were absolutely no flaws in the design, except for the fact that it wasn't fireproof. Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru put in his security card through the slot of their gate for the last time. He sighed as they pulled away, but something caught his eye.

"Hey Sesshomaru, go back for a sec will ya? I think the police missed something."

"Why should I? We're late as it is."

"Just do it."

Grumbling, he turned around and headed for the mansion as Inuyasha scanned the area again. Sesshomaru drove really slowly, but the more he drove the more he got annoyed, even though he didn't show it. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"There! Pull over!"

"Where? I don't see anything"

Inuyasha pointed to the house next door to the mansion. It was their neighbors house. They never interacted with the neighbors at all; in fact they didn't even know that the house next door even existed until now. In between the gate that separated them from their neighbors, there was a heap of something white and red. Inuyasha couldn't recognize what it was. It looked like- no way. It couldn't. It was a young girl, covered in blood.

**MEOW:3 (random cat walks by)**

"Hey Sango."

"…Mr. Hiroshima."

"Oh c'mon Sango, it's Miroku. And don't tell me that you're still mad! It was three hours ago!"

"You're lucky I'm even talking to you after that stunt you pulled."

"All I did was-"

"Grope me as I was talking to Hojou?"

"…You did look pretty close."

"I was five feet away from the guy."

"But you were-"

"Trying to talk to him like a normal person?"

"We're partners! I can't let you hanging out with some rookie with a baby face! You might go soft on me."

"Oh cut the crap."

"No really. Your fiery determination makes me look up to you. It almost as if-"

"As if what?"

"Like you want me to-"

The black haired policeman stopped in mid-sentence because of the sirens going off. The brown haired women in the seat of the police vehicle looked over to see what Miroku was looking at. Five police cars drove out of the precinct garages driving like madmen with their sirens on full blast. Without warning, Miroku got into the car with Sango and ordered her to follow.

"We're not gonna let this go by without us intervening, right partner?"

Sango blushed a bit but then put on her determined face and gave Miroku a smile.

"Damn straight!"

And she sped off.

**(hiss hiss) Pussykat is mad because Hojou's in the story.**

Inuyasha stared at the young women in his arms. He winced at her bloody figure that was tore up with slashes of some sort, almost claw-like. It seemed like a huge cat came by and attacked her. He checked her wrist for a pulse. There was one...but it was very faint. Sesshomaru saw with wide eyes that the girl was beginning to stir. He immediately saw her critical condition and dialed 911.

He ordered Inuyasha to look after the girl who looked up at him as he walked away. She turned to Inuyasha with confusion but the confusion turned to hate. She glared at him with the most hateful eyes and she began to sit up and shook off his arms.

"Here lemme help-"

"How dare you touch me again after what you did."

"Again? What are you talking about?" said Inuyasha confused as ever.

"Get away from me. You finished off Kikyou, shouldn't that be enough for you?" she screamed. Inuyasha realized this girl needed a hospital. A mental hospital. She's a LOON!

"Kikyou, who's that?"

"Don't play dumb with me you-" she was interrupted by her cough. Inuyasha could now see that she was holding down the blood that was coming from within her throat.

"Why won't you let me help you?" He asked sternly.

"Because you did this to me. You destroyed everything! Everything…"

"I didn't-"

"No. Don't talk. You betrayed us all."

He sighed. "Betrayed who."

"Betrayed ME! My sister loved you for who you were. Not because of who you are now. She loved you as a half-breed! But you had to kill her because you were different! Wasn't it?"

"No, you mustn't say such things. And- hey, how'd you know I was a half-breed?"

"Don't play dumb with me Naraku. We knew it all along and you knew too."

"Naraku? I'm not-" But he was interrupted yet again by the violent coughing of the teenage girl.

"Listen, we can save you. Just hang in there."

"I'd rather die…" And her eyes began to close.

"No wait! Don't leave yet. I don't even know your name!"

"You knew it all along you retard. It's Kagome you, you,-"

"Hey I'm not a retar-" She was shaking like crazy and she was gasping for air. She drabbed hold of his white shirt, and gripped it tightly as she whispered words Inuyasha never heard in his life.

"I…hate…you." And her last breath was drawn and she fell cold and limp in his arms.

The girl was dead.

Inuyasha just stared at the dead women's body. He could still hear her words through his mind like a broken record. **'I hate you…You betrayed us…Half-breed…It's Kagome you retard'.** He was just staring at her face. _'Maybe if she didn't hate me, she might have been able to live. She did seem very stubborn and strong-willed…'_ he thought with a grim face. He suddenly realized. He was the cause of this women's death and he was scared. Scared that he would be found out. He was such a nervous wreck; he didn't even hear Sesshomaru behind him.

"Get up." Said the cold voice.

"…I can't"

"Too weak hanyou? Need the paramedics?"

"Shut-up Sesshomaru! This girl died because of-"

"You? Yeah I heard. I'm not deaf. I was 3 feet away from you." Inuyasha ignored that comment.

"I've never heard someone say that to me before…"

"I say that to you all the time!"

"But this…this was filled with hatred and it made my blood run cold. You couldn't hate me that much, even if you wanted to?

Sesshomaru scoffed at that.

"You would…let me die like that Sesshomaru? You don't care?"

Sesshomaru only stood there and he mumbled.

"The police are arriving. Now get up." And then he started walking away.

"Sesshomaru. I want you to answer me."

"Listen Inuyasha, get this straight. We are half-brothers, and I'm not supposed to care about you."

"You're not supposed to…but do you care for me at all?"

"Don't ask such a foolish question."

And Inuyasha smiled because he got his answer.

"Now we have to make it look like we didn't kill this girl before the police arrive."

"BUT I DIDN'T KILL-"

"You know that and I know that but they don't."

Sirens could be heard from around the corner and five police cars appeared. The police saw the scene and thought of the worst. Some guy holding a dead bloody girl and an older man with a sword tied to his night kimono looked pretty fishy.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!"

Sesshomaru stared at the policemen pointing guns at him and then he turned to his half-brother.

"Told you."

**Kitty looks at me with a confused face. I told her about the OOC but NOOO!**

"Wow Sango! You can drive so FAST!"

"Yes Hojou, we know she can…"

"Thank you Hojou!" retorted Sango, ignoring Miroku.

"I could NEVER be as good as you!" Came a compliment from the backseat of the police car. Sango blushed as Miroku slumped in his seat.

"Sango you're the best policeman ever! I mean, policewoman since you're so beautiful!"

"Oh Hojou, you're making me blush!"

"You're so beautiful! Oh Sango teach me how to drive like that!" Miroku mimicked so that Hojou couldn't hear.

"Jealous Miroku?" Sango asked turning the corner.

"No."

"Yes you are. I know that look."

"No."

"Bullshit. Spill it Miroku!"

"No."

"I knew it. You are jealous."

"Why should I be? You don't even like him!"

"How do you know? You can't tell me who I can like and cannot like."

Miroku just stared at the window at the passing forest. He tried to count the trees but they were going too fast and he was getting carsick. He couldn't drain out Sango's rant and Hojou's compliments so he tried listening to his ipod.

"UGH! You are so childish! How dare you do that to me!"

Miroku turned the volume way up to his favorite song "Hips Don't Lie".

"Oh what do you know? We're here!" yelled Hojou happily, bopping up and down in the seat like a child with a McDonalds toy.

"Thank God." Retorted Sango and Miroku getting out of the car.

Sango was fuming and walked ahead, only to see the area covered in yellow tape and policemen pointing guns. Two young men stood in the clearing next to a young girl's bloody mess of a body. They're hair was a silvery color, silky and long. They must've been brothers because of their golden eyes. And that sword…it looked familiar. Then she gasped.

'_It's them!' _she thought happily and smiled breaking through the yellow tape, ignoring Miroku's yells.

**Kitty starts playing with the yellow tape. :3**

"We're in deep crap aren't we Sesshomaru?" whispered Inuyasha.

"No shit."

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" cried a voice that belonged to a young girl running towards them.

"What the he-" but before Inuyasha could finish, the policewoman grabbed him into a tight hug.

"Hold your fire men!" cried the captain of the squad. "Move away from the murderers!" he yelled to the mysterious women.

"Murderers? These two morons? They couldn't hurt a women in their life!"

They blinked in confusion.

"Morons?"

"That's right! Don't tell me you forgot your dear old friend Sango!" she said with a wink.

The two brothers smirked.

"Long time no see, sis."

**Kitty is now officially tangled.**

'Ugh, why do I feel so…so…lightheaded?' she said putting a hand to her head. But something was wrong, very wrong. She couldn't feel her hand touch her head, ontop of that, she was floating ontop of her dead body!

"My-my body! No way this…this can't be happening!" she cried as she looked below her. There was her beaten up body, bloody in all its glory. She couldn't bear to look at herself. She needed to go home, but as she tried something pulled her back. Something was holding her back. It was a chain that connected her foot…to Inuyasha's waist.

Kagome was now a spirit, who was sent to haunt the one she hates the most. Or at least _thought_ she hated the most.

"This fuckin' sucks."

**Kitty gasps at the language, but she looks at the rating and sighs.**

A/N: So what do you think? 3 The reviews would be nice! Maybe even some ideas or criticism! Hugz and Kisses!

RinzASin and Kitty (my guest star)

Kitty want you to press the button! Shes waving to you people! SHE LOVES YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Diclaimer: No Inuyasha for me, and none for you.

A/N: Yes I know, such an interesting storyline. But whatever, just read about the road trip. FUNESS! Oh, and today's special guest is…drum roll KIKYOU! Cause she doesn't appear in the story until MUCH later. And her schedule is so tight; I'm surprised she's saying little comments in between scenes for me.

**O**

**N**

**W**

**A**

**R**

**D**

Ch. 2- The Road to Cracker Barrel and Shippo the Janitor

The brothers were on the road again. The white jeep drove on the roads to Arizona, the state of nothingness. All there was, was sun and sky and desert. Yes dirt and sand. But, it was a beautiful day. A beautiful day to go on a 72-hour trip to a house made of freakin' wood and shingles. All the way from California to Florida. A trip with two bickering policemen in the backseat, who were fighting about flirting. At this rate, it will take about a year.

"Listen Miroku, you shouldn't even be on this trip ANYWAY!" screamed Sango who made Inuyasha twinge and roll his eyes.

"I have every right. I'm your partner." Said Miroku folding his arms.

"I asked Hojou to come with me but you had to PUNCH the poor guy and make him blind!" Sesshomaru tried to block out the nagging voice behind him by trying to play 'I Spy' with himself.

"The prick is NOT blind. He just doesn't have the ability to see in his right eye…"

'_I spy something…white.' _

"See what I mean!"

'_Is it the car?'_ Sesshomaru asked himself.

"Well we wouldn't be in this car in the first place if you and your 'brothers' didn't have a crazy childhood reunion."

'_Wow Sesshomaru, you ARE the greatest at 'I Spy''_ He thought again.

"How many times to I have to tell you? I had to save their asses from being sent to jail!"

'_Yes I know. I play it all the time. Let's give it another go!'_

"You didn't HAVE too Sango! They're murderers."

Inuyasha, who was trying to get the broken radio to work, turned his head.

"We are NOT murderers Miroku!"

"Oh sure, and I'm a pervert!"

Sango coughed and Sesshomaru took time out of his game to smirk and look at him.

'I spy…a dork who is as jealous and perverted as they come, sitting next to a women who growls at every word he says. Hmm. I wonder who THAT could be?'

Inuyasha went back to fixing his radio when he felt a breeze next to him.

"Hey Sesshomaru, put the window back up will ya? I'm getting cold."

"I never put it down dear brother of mine, who most likely pushed the button stupidly with his elbow, making the glass go away."

Inuaysha 'feh'ed and went back to work feeling more chills everytime he turned around to look at Sango who was beginning to kick his chair when she was throwing a fit.

Miroku sighed again.

"Why are you sitting next to me right now, when Hojou is waiting back at the precinct?" he said quietly.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both listened carefully pretending to do 'more important things'.

"Because…you FOLLOWED me."

"I didn't follow you! I have no choice to stay with you unless given precise orders!"

"You don't want to be with me?"

"Well it doesn't seem like YOU want to stay with ME, Sango."

"Of course I do! We're partners!"

"Alas, it seems you want another partner instead."

"Miroku, I was ASIGNED to help him."

"And I was ASIGNED to go on this alone."

"Wh-what?"

"The Captain gave me orders to do it alone because he wanted you to stay behind with Hojou."

"Why didn't you-"

"Because I knew you'd choose him over me ok?"

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do Sango. And you know what? Maybe I should've let you stay behind because all you seem to do is GET IN MY WAY!"

Inuyasha cringed and Sesshomaru quietly said

"Sango got OWNED."

**Sesshomaru would never say that. But, because of Miroku's comment, I guess I would say that too. **(No you wouldn't, you're just covering up for his OOC-ness) **SHUT UP!**

Kagome hovered in the backseat of the Jeep, examining the group. She had been watching this 'Inuyasha' or so they call him.

"_Why doesn't he go by Naraku? It has to be him, it just had to! Or someone is lying to me and I'm gonna find out."_ thought the dead girl swooping over to Inuyasha who had been fixing he radio.

"Hey. Inuwawa! Hello? Can you hear me?" she asked the half demon, trying to get his attention by spinning around his head in circles.

"Hey Sesshomaru, put the window back up will ya? I'm getting cold."

"How DARE you ignore me! LISTEN TO ME INUYASHA OR YOU'LL BE-"

"I never put it down dear brother of mine, who most likely pushed the button stupidly with his elbow, making the glass go away."

"And YOU Mr. Sarcasm," she said turning to the driver. "Stop tying to be SMART when you're not because it wasn't his elbow, IT WAS ME! THE FREAKIN' WINDOW WAS NEVER DOWN IN THE FIRST PLACE! You hear me Sessho? I like that name…Sessho. SESSHOOOOOOO! Forget you both, I'm going to hover near Sango, at least she's TALKING!" so the spirit sat next to Sango glaring at the boys every few seconds. She even began to try and get Inuyasha's attention by taking Sango's leg and thumping it against his chair.

"Maybe I should've let you stay behind because all you seem to do is GET IN MY WAY!"

"Oooooh poor Sango. She's real upset now. If only she could hear me, cause I'd give her some advice on boys." Kagome said, talking to herself out loud as she heard Sesshomaru say his famous 'You got owned' line. Sango turned to look out the window, but it was a definite that she had tears in her eyes.

Kagome was getting pissed. Sango was officially the closest thing to a friend at the moment.

"I know you can't see me do this Sango, but I wish you could."

And she glared at Miroku and saw him huff a bit and turn the other way.

"He's gonna fall to his knees and BEG for forgiveness." She said charging for Miroku's head. "Here goes nothing!"

**What is she gonna do? Give him a ghostly BJ? **(Kikyou you're sick!) **I know…**(And I like the way you think) **So you're going to do it?** (OF COURSE NOT! This is SAN/MIR! GAWRSH!)

Miroku looked at the brothers who were staring at him.

"What're you starin' at?"

"Just an idiot." Replied Inuyasha as they turned around. Sesshomru decided to put in his iPod since Inuyaha gave up on the radio and tried to sleep.

Miroku knew he should say sorry, but Sango wouldn't listen. The only way to get her attention is to be as perverted as possible. He grinned slyly as his hand slowly began to make its way to her butt. But something stopped it mid-way; something stopped his whole body from moving. His blood seemed to run cold and he had no control over anything. _"Don't worry, I'm going to fix things. Even though you don't deserve it."_

"Sango." He heard himself say as Sango replied with a snort.

"I know you like that Hojou guy, but I just didn't want you getting close to him."

"And why is that?" she said finally turning around. "I don't even LIKE him. He's just a rookie I was assigned to."

"I misunderstood. Can you forgive me?" said Miroku's body. "Please, I beg you!" Sango smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" she said as Miroku embraced her and he began to get the feeling back into his lips. He grinned. Now that she's ok, he can still proceed with his plan.

"MIROKU!"

SLAP

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of a loud smack.

"What'd I miss?"

"I have no clue. My iPod was on full blast the entire time."

"Damnit. Can we go to the next rest stop? I wanna go to Cracker Barrel."

"Why? So you can steal all the candy buttons and eat them in the boys bathroom like you do everytime we go there?"

"Hey, at least I don't take a trilliongazillion years to order food!"

"Hey! I'm not that picky! And besides, trilliongazillion isn't even a number."

"Yes it is! Look it up!"

"Fine, when we go to Cracker Barrel, we'll ask for a dictionary and look it up."

"How about a bet you can't refuse?" Inuyasha said with a devilish grin.

"…proceed." Sesshomaru said with a glare in his brother's direction.

"I bet you can't take more than 20 seconds to order food."

"And I bet you can't live without buying OR eating candy."

"50 bucks?"

"100."

"75?"

"You're on."

**What's Cracker Barrel?** (It's this really cool rest stop. It's a shop and a restaurant in one place!) **Really? This seems to have perked my interest. I wish to go there. **(Oh you will very soon!)

Sesshomaru had been driving for a half an hour, looking for the nearest Cracker Barrel. They WERE headed to Florida after all. Driving from California to Florida was a BITCH!

Sesshomaru was getting pissed at Inuyasha because he was giving Sesshomaru false directions in search of a Cracker Barrel. Suddenly the map he was using ripped in half mysteriously. Kagome was actually the culprit. She was getting fed up with their fights and decided to rip it as punishment.

"Now what?" Inuyasha said with a huff.

"I wish I knew." Sesshomaru said putting on the headlights as the sky began to darken.

"How about we keep driving until we see the next rest stop?" suggested the hanyou.

"We're still in Arizona. I want to get to Texas by nightfall so I can exchange this car for an RV."

"Dad had his car company in Texas too?"

"It goes nationwide dimwit. And if you hadn't noticed, Texas IS a state." Inuyasha growled at the statement and silence came upon them. It had gone quiet since Miroku and Sango had fallen asleep in the back. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Some policemen they are. If I were a murderer I could kill them right now!"

"True."

"They seem ok, right Sessho?"

"They seem ok when their mouths are shut. And Sessho? Where'd that come from?"

"Yeah, I like that. I heard it somewhere before, I just can't put my finger on it."

Kagome's head perked up from her seat in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She had said Sessho before in the car. Maybe he finally heard her.

"I remember now. One of the maids called you Sessho and you fired her! She was one of my favorites too! She gave me the good pillows. What was her name again?"

Kagome's head fell.

"Oh that women. She was Ayame. And I didn't fire her because she called me Sessho, I found her kissing Kouga, the butler, in my room. So I fired both of them."

"So?"

"It was my room. NO ONE except Jane entered my room."

"Oh yeah, Jane was our nanny when mom wasn't around to care for us."

"Mhm."

"She perished in the fire along with mom and dad, didn't she Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Inuyasha."

They stopped talking, but even as they did, they couldn't hear poor Kagome sob over the maid who perished in the fire. Jane was Kagome's mother.

**OMG! YOU CAN'T END HERE! If you do I'll kill you…**(Ok ok fine. But it's such a good cliffie!)** aims bow and arrow at RinzASin **(OK OK I WON'T END IT GOD!)

As I was saying before Kikyou interrupted..:

The silence was growing more eerie as the temperature rose. They were in the middle of New Mexico and they were getting close to their destination. And yes…still no Cracker Barrel. They'll just have to look for one after they get the RV.

"Thinking about that girl?"

"Kagome? Yeah."

"The girl misunderstood you for someone else correct?"

"Yeah, for this Naraku guy, who supposedly killed her sister, looked like me, AND is a hanyou!"

"Maybe he was trying to frame you."

"I don't care right now. I care about the girl. I want to know who killed her and why she hated me."

"We can't always get what we want."

"Isn't that a song?"

"Maybe."

Sango's yawn could be heard from the backseat as she stretched her arms above her head punching Miroku in the process.

"Sorry Miroku."

But Miroku didn't answer he was still asleep.

"Hey Sesshomaru, we there yet?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I wouldn't be driving if we were there, would I?" Sango glared.

"Are we almost there?"

"Another four hours or so."

"That's great. Because I need to use the restroom." She said wiggling around. "We need to stop."

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru whipped their heads around.

"WHHAT?" they exclaimed.

"Really REALLY badly!" she said doing 'the' dance.

"FUCK!" yelled Inuyasha looking for a cup. Sesshomaru was accelerating like crazy and practically jumped at the next exit. It was 24 hour McDonalds.

"Thank the LORD!" yelled Inuyasha.

"No problem." Sesshomaru replied driving into the parking lot.

Sango leaped out of the car leaving Miroku alone in the back.

"We might as well wake him up." Inuyasha suggested. "I'm hungry anyway."

There was a rumble from the backseat.

"I'm pretty sure Miroku is too."

**This is the never-ending chapter!** (Yes I know. Deal with it.) **Don't leave an evil cliffie because I WILL kill you.** (Uh-huh. You're just a GUEST. You actually will appear…eventually.) **Thank you very much.**

Kagome couldn't wait to get out of the car either. If Inuyasha chose to stay in the car, she'd have to MAKE him get out. It was practically 100 degrees outside and she could tell everyone was getting overheated. Ok, it was official.

Inuyasha didn't kill her or her sister. But she still wanted DEFINATE proof. He could be faking, right?

"Miroku you moron, WAKEUP!" Inuyasha yelled in the policeman's ear. Miroku didn't move a muscle.

"Is he dead?" Sesshomaru asked poking him with his foot. Miroku snored. "Nope. Not yet."

"Hey, Sango's been in there for awhile." Inuyasha pointed out and Sesshomaru got an idea.

"Hey Inuyasha, is Sango really flirting with the janitor? Or are my eyes deceiving me?"

Inuyasha caught on and pretended to gasp.

"Is she really? Sessho! Look! She's kissing him!"

Miroku eyes opened robotically, pushed the boys aside, and stormed off into the McDonalds.

"Well, that was easy."

"Um, not for the janitor." Sesshomaru explained pointing at the window where Miroku started chasing the janitor with a mop.

"Oh. Fuckit ALL!"

They ran into the McDonalds just in time to see Sango attack Miroku. More like JUMP him and body slam him to the floor. The janitor who had JUST mopped the floor slipped trying to run away and flopped on top of Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha ran to help and well, you can guess where he ended up.

Yep, you guessed it. At the counter ordering a number 2 with no cheese, large fry, and a large Coke.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sat down at a booth waiting until he could steal Inuyasha's fries.

The janitor got off the couple and they all took a good look at him.

He was a short little red head with two fangs and large green eyes. His hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with a blue janitor hat atop his head. His uniform had a small nametag that read 'Shippo'. He looked about 16.

"I'm sorry sir." The boy said walking over to Miroku.

"You don't have to be sorry Mr…"

"Just call me Shippo, thanks." He said, flashing a grin at Sango.

"The man who attacked you was my partner, Miroku. He has a temper when it comes to jealousy." She added getting up.

"Oh I understand completely." Shippo said smiling. "My sister Rin, had boyfriends that had terrible tempers. I had to deal with ALL of them."

Inuyasha, who was overhearing the conversation practically dropped his tray on his way to the table.

"Did you say Rin? Rin Kodokawa?"

"Yeah! You know her?"

"She's my grandma's caretaker!"

"Ms. Kaede, right?"

"Yeah! That's sick. What're you doing here at a McDonalds in New Mexico while your sister is in Florida?" Inuyasha asked as everyone made their way to a big table so they could talk.

"Yeah." Miroku agreed, forgetting the attack scene he had made earlier. "You aren't in a family feud or something right?"

"Nope. Just that I need some extra money since our parents died last year."

"Really? How?" Sango questioned while Sesshomaru gobbled ten French fries at once.

Shippo's face fell.

"They were murdered by a man named Naraku."

**YOU'RE DEAD! **(No. You're dead. I'm alive.)** YOU CAN'T END IT HERE!** (Tough. I have to go to a show.) **AHHHHH! goes in a frenzy** (I think it's time we say goodbye to Kikyou before I'm restricted for using guest stars as scene borders.)

A/N: This was pretty long. It might've even be longer if I didn't have a show this weekend. OH WELL! Press the button.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Must we go through this piece of crud every time I try to write something decent? Why do I ask myself…Alrighty then, you know the whole nine yards…or was it ten. Whatever! ALL I WANT TO SAY IS THAT I DON'T OWN NUTHIN'! GAH!

A/N: Ello, ello! How are ya'll? It's been awhile yes I know, but school has been a BITCH lately. And the fact, I made a whole other story. I SHOULD be working on Mother and Evil Demon…BUT TOO DAMN BAD!

Guest Star: GOOFY!

Chapter 3: On the Highway to Hell

**G**

**A**

**W**

**R**

**S**

H 

"Naraku!" Inuyasha exclaimed rising out of his seat. Sesshomaru dropped his French fry and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms.

"Inuyasha," he asked sternly with his eyes closed, as if he was in deep thought, "sit down before you hurt yourself."

Inuyasha sat down reluctantly muttering a few curses. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and nodded.

"Shippo, can you tell us more about what happened?" Sango asked. Shippo looked as if someone shot him a few times and Sango put her hands on top of his reassuringly. Sesshomaru noticed Miroku was too interested to notice and Inuyasha looked as jumpy as ever.

Shippo gulped. "I…don't really…recall-" he quivered. Inuyasha balled his hands into fists, shaking with anxiety.

"Please Shippo, it would help us solve this certain case we're on. We need to find out who this man is, what he looks like, and what he does." Miroku said in a very serious tone looking over at Inuyasha. He was staring at the janitor, waiting for him to answer.

Silence.

Sango cocked her head to the head and looked at him with concern.

"It's ok Shippo, we want to help you."

"Maybe we can help you get out of here if you tell us what you know." Miroku said. Shippo looked at the ground and Inuyasha stood up.

"Look, there was this girl ok? And she DIED because of this guy apparently and I need to know WHY! So you have to tell me because I don't wanna knock it out of you myself."

"Inuyasha, sit down." Sesshomaru said calmly nibbling another French fry.

"I need to figure this out!"

"Inuyasha…" Miroku said with a warning.

"It's ok. I'll get over it. This is how it all happened. It all started one night when my family, as in my parents and Rin were driving over to Florida for vacation…"

**Hucyuck! I love flashbacks! They're always so happy!** (Oh Goofy. Poor, poor, Goofy. Not all flashbacks are happy ones.) **Huh?** (So naïve at times. Silly goose, just watch.) **By the way, I'm a dog. Not a goose. **(Really? I thought you were a duck!) **Nope. A dog.** (I know you can't see it but I just sweat dropped. I hope you're happy!)

**A family sat in a blue 67' Mustang, driving on the highway according to their map. The red haired mother turned to her little four-year old daughter who was trying to sleep in the backseat, but her little redheaded brother kept playing with her hair. She tried shooing him away and hugged her Muppet pillow in frustration, but he found her brown hair fascinating.**

"**Mommy! Tell Shippo to stop! I'm really tired." The little girl yawned.**

"**But Mommy, why does Rin have brown hair and we all have red?" the little boy asked. Their mother smiled.**

"**You'll understand when you're older. Why don't you ask Grammy when we get there? She was always better at explaining things like that. Right Kyo?" She replied with a chuckle. Her husband looked at her then back at the empty roads. **

"**Sure she is. When she tried to explain to me how to make yams at Thanksgiving, she said take a baked potato, die it orange, mash it up and put cool whip on top."**

"**That was bad. Shippo's nose turned orange!"**

"**But it returned to normal later Lidia!" Shippo frowned. **

"**But they looked so yummy!" he exclaimed. They laughed and stopped talking for a while. His sister broke the silence with a snore. **

"**Dear, it's getting dark, put on the headlights." She ordered him.**

"**I know, I know. Hey look! A car!"**

"**Civilization!" Shippo cried looking out the window at the car behind them. "Wow Mommy, that guy's car is all black and pretty." **

**The sleek Corvette gathered speed and tailgated the family's car dangerously. In the rearview mirror, Kyo frowned at the car that moved side to side and drove a little faster. **

"**Ruthless bastard." He muttered.**

**Suddenly, the car was jolted. Rin woke up with a start and hugged her pillow tighter. **

"**Mommy, what's going on?"**

**Lidia didn't answer because she was watched the car pass them on the other side of the road. Kyo slowed down a bit so the car would pass and he watched it speed ahead in front of them.**

"**Is everyone alright?" he asked not moving his eyes away from the road. **

"**Uh-huh." Replied a meek response from the two children. Lidia turned around to look at them.**

"**Mommy, why are you crying?" **

"**I thought we were going to die." She said wiping a tear away, but her husband grabbed her hand.**

"**What?"**

"…**I love you." He said with a tear down his cheek. Shippo watched in horror as the corvette they saw earlier abandoned itself right in front of them. The man stood on the side of the road with an evil grin as Kyo turned head on into a tree. It seemed to like forever until the screaming subsided. **

…(Goofy? Are you ok?) **…Why did it have to end that way? Why couldn't it be like a Disney movie and they would come back to life?** (They don't always…) **YES THEY DO! Stupid Walt Disney… I'LL KILL HIM!** (Goofy…he's already dead…)**I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL- **

BEEP-BEEP

PLEASE EXCUSE THE INTURUPTION. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE LAST STATEMENT AS WE HAVE TO REPLACE MR. GOOFY WITH A NEW CO-STAR FOR HE IS HAVING…A TECHNICAL DIFFICULTY. WE WILL RESUME IN A MOMENT AFTER…OH MY GOD! HE'S GOT AN AXE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! RUN! SAVE YOURSELVES! RUN BEFORE…

BEEP-BEEP

(Ok…well then, we have a new co-star. Please welcome, Cloud!) **Hello.** (Thank you for before.) **It was nothing.** (Sure. It was nothing to stop a rampaging, talking, Disney dog who was going on a killing spree, foaming at the mouth and holding an axe.) **Like I said, it was nothing. **

Shippo stopped talking for a second for he was shaking with sobs. Sango had tears in her eyes and gave him a hug for support.

"Go on." She whispered and they both turned to the silent group, waiting to hear more about the tragedy.

"It was terrible. The car was on fire when I woke up, I was covered in dirt and ashes and I watched the car explode. My mother was right next to me, holding my sister in her arms. Rin was crying and crying and screaming for mother to wake up, but I already knew she was gone. Dad never got out of the car in time and he didn't survive."

Inuyasha felt guilty, making Shippo go on.

"Are you sure you wish to continue Mr. Kodokawa?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru was still in deep thought, with no emotion on his face. Shippo nodded and went on.

"But then, the worst happened. I saw the man walk over to my mother, as me and Rin hid behind a tree. 'Fools.' He said. 'No one ever wins against Naraku, because Naraku ALWAYS wins.' And he laughed. He laughed and laughed and…and…he took out a knife and he decapitated my mother!"

Sango looked horrified and group's eyes widened.

"He…cut off her head, her arms, her legs…he destroyed her. I told Rin to run away, because I was injured in the leg. I asked for her to get help and she somehow made it to Kaede. Unfortunately for me, I had to witness my mother's further death and watch him run off with her body. But then, I found myself lost. I was lost on the side of a road in the dark with no one around. So…I picked up my mom's cell phone and I walked."

"You…walked? At six years old? And left your four year old sister alone?" Miroku asked bewildered.

Shippo nodded again. "And I didn't stop until I made it to this McDonalds where I was fed and raised upstairs by a nice man named Myoga."

"Wait a second. How did you find out about Rin again?" Inuyasha asked.

"A women called my mom's cell phone one day claiming to be a women named Kaede, who found Rin unconscious on the roadside near her house. Kaede lived in Texas when she discovered her, but she soon moved to Florida to escape the memories."

"Why couldn't she drive over to Texas and pick you up?" Sesshomaru said, finally opening his mouth to speak.

"Soon after, Kaede lost the ability to walk and drive and she didn't know about me until they were in Florida. The poor women was also mute and broke and never told a soul about Rin."

The group sat in silence.

"Well, there's only one thing to do now." Sango said getting up.

"Oh no…don't even-"

**Now what?** (Now we get to see what Kagome thinks about everything.) **Oh.** (Yes. Oh.)

**Hm.** (Hm? You don't talk much do you?) **Nope.** (I see.)

Kagome watched Shippo cry in his chair unable to say anything but 'Thank you'. Sango ran upstairs to tell Myoga that Shippo was going to be reunited with his sister again and Miroku coaxed Inuyasha into letting Shippo ride in the car with them.

"Show some compassion will ya?" Miroku pleaded.

"Compassion! I'll show you some compassion and stick it up your ass!" Inuyasha fought back. "You didn't show me any compassion during the car ride! You and your 'partner' were going at it like you belonged in a loony bin!"

"I didn't see YOU stopping us!"

"It's not my business!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Well I didn't hear YOU complaining about it! You could've said something instead of sitting back and enjoying the fight like we were competing in some kind of sport!" he retorted hotly.

"I don't get in the middle of love quarrels ok?"

"Why are you acting like a PMSing teenager? Let Shippo come with us or we don't help you out with this mystery." Miroku replied folding his arms. Inuyasha just glared and turned around.

"Feh." And he sat down across from Sesshomaru.

"Don't even talk to me." His brother said taking a French fry. Kagome giggled at the two and she flew over to Shippo to examine him. All of a sudden, he looked up. She waved.

"It's such a shame he can't see me. He needs a hug." She saw his face turn red and then to a pale white. He was looking straight at her. He rubbed his eyes and then looked at her again.

"You…Can you see me?" Kagome asked softly flying over to him, sitting crosslegged on the table in front of him. He gulped and nodded. She grinned and put a finger to her lips.

"I'm Kagome. Don't tell anyone about me yet." She whispered. He nodded again.

"You don't talk much do you Shippo?" He nodded again.

"Well, talk then." But before he could say something, Sango came back with Myoga who looked pretty excited because his big bug eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree. He was hopping from foot to foot waving his cane in the air.

"Shippo my boy! You'll finally be reunited with your sister!" the short, almost bald man said walking over.

Kagome looked at Shippo.

"He seems more excited than you are." She replied chuckling a bit.

"Yeah well, we're very close." Shippo said looked at Kagome again.

"Indeed we are. Who are you talking too?" Myoga said trying to figure out what Shippo was looking at.

"Um, everyone in general." He replied quickly shooing Kagome away. She huffed and decided to annoy Inuyasha a bit, who was yet again trying to steal Sesshomaru's French fries. And again he was losing.

"Alright, we have to get a move on. We're already late enough as it is thanks to all of you." Sesshomaru said walking over to the counter and ordered five more orders of French fries. But then, Myoaga turned serious and turned to Shippo.

"Shippo. I need to give you something before you leave. Something very important."

"I bet it's a lollipop." Inuyasha muttered to Miroku. They laughed until Sango elbowed them.

"Here…" Myoga replied handing over a black case. Shippo opened up the case and his eyes widened.

"Myoga…what?" The group came over to take a look at the gift. Two guns lay there in the black case. One had a shining silver color and with the best marksmanship anyone's ever seen, Tetsaiga was engraved along the top. The other was a dark black with blue flames across it and the top read Tetsuaiga.

"HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE GUNS!" cried Inuyasha who stared at the guns in awe.

"They're…gorgeous." Said Sesshomaru who just stood there with an envious look on his face.

The two policemen looked at the old man.

"Mr. Myoga, do you have a gun license?" Sango asked.

"As a matter of fact I do!" And he pulled out a white card with his face on it. Miroku nodded.

"I'm sorry but you aren't allowed to own these guns until you're 18 and have a proper license Shippo." Miroku said.

"I'll take 'em!" The two demonic brothers said in unison, almost too eagerly. They shoved their licenses in front of the policemen's faces before they could make a statement and they both grabbed the case.

"Hey!" Inuyasha growled.

The rest of the group sweatdropped.

"Ok, I'll put the names of the guns on the table face down. You each take a piece of paper and it'll decide which one!"

"Fine by me." Sesshomaru muttered.

10 minutes after the group left McDonalds

"Ugh…I think I'm gonna be sick." Shippo replied from the backseat, holding his stomach. Sango and Miroku were gripping their seatbelts for dear life.

"Well, blame Inuyasha for driving. He's just a sad little teen looking for a life. It's out there somewhere. Or so he thinks." Sesshomaru snorted.

"Oh thanks." He replied sarcastically. "Well I don't hear Sango and Miroku complaining. And they're cops!"

"They're too busy holding on to their safety belts so they don't get killed." Shippo replied. He opened the window for some air.

"How much longer Sesshomaru?" Sango finally said.

"About 2 more hours."

"No, no. I meant how much longer Inuyasha's going to drive." Sango said gripping Miroku's hand when the driver swirved again.

"He's just mad because my gun shoots blue flames and his is a silver plain old gun."

"Don't make me take out my 'plain old gun' on you." Inuyasha said turning towards Sesshomaru.

Shippo looked at Kagome again who sat cross-legged in the air.

"Ugh, just watching you guys makes me wanna hurl." Kagome said.

"Your lucky you don't have a stomach." Shippo grinned. The group stared at him and Shippo blushed.

"Who were you talking to? Your imaginary friend." Inuyasha retorted.

"Nope…just…the air! It's the best thing I can do so I can keep myself from getting killed." Shippo replied saving himself.

"Good idea." Sango and Miroku muttered to themselves.

"Oh…fuck." Sesshomaru said all of a sudden.

And the group looked outside of the window and saw a sleek black corvette.

"DAMNIT TO HELL!"

**Well now…that was interesting.** (Do you not love it?) **It was good…but the Goofy part was a little disturbing.** (Oh get over it. You've seen worse.) True like this one time, I kicked such ass that blood spewed out of the open stomachs from where I slashed- (OK! DON'T SCARE THE REVIEWERS! Say good-bye Cloud!) Ciao.

A/N: Well now, I think everyone learned something today. CLOUD SPEAKS ITALIAN!

BWHAHAHAH! Okok…..review please. Rin OUT!

RinzASin


End file.
